


Catching Happiness

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Chris Kendall, ? - Freeform, AU, Canon Divergent, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Reality, chris central fic, current chris, i think the world just needs more chris, ples, sequal to another fic not written by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Date? No.Work? Ew.Youtube? Pft.Happiness? ...Definitely not.Yet.





	Catching Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching Pigeons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081968) by [PhilTrashNo164](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo164/pseuds/PhilTrashNo164). 



> this is a really shot sequel to PhilTrashNo164 s fic Chasing Pigeons.
> 
> I wanted more Chris Fics so I wrote this while hyped on coffee and decided to release it into the world 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. all OCs are credited to PhilTrashNo164, I hope I did Sarah justice!

“Oh no, what’s happened now?” Sarah asked upon seeing Chris enter the shop. 

Chris generally always looked like he wanted to kill himself, at least while at work anyway. But all those other times she had seen him walk into work sad was nothing like this. He mumbled something under his breath, then moaned loudly, plopping into the plush armchair generally reserved for customers who were dragged there by their partners. 

Sarah sighed, and lent on the check out desk she was standing out. “Come on, I thought you would’ve been happy today,” she said, sighing, “especially after that date you scored with James.”

Chris snorted and glared across the aisles, where James was sorting harnesses. “That wasn’t a date.” He said grimly, leaning further back into his chair. 

“No?” Sarah asked, slightly distracted as a customer walked in. 

Chris folded his arms, ignoring the customer. “He just wanted to get me to make more videos, ‘help my channel grow’, or some shit like that.” He said, air quotes in full effect. 

“What he wanted you to make him big online?” Sarah asked, waving as the unattended customer left the store. 

“Yes, no, I don’t know,” Chris three his hands up in the air, “I think he just thinks I’ve wasted an opportunity or whatever,” he snorted, “I don’t need him to tell me that.”

Sarah grimaced, and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “If you really think you’ve wasted an opportunity, you can go back.” She said bluntly. “No one’s stopping you.” 

“It’s not that easy!” Chris shot back defensively. 

Sarah put her hands up in surrender. “I’m not saying it is,” she clarified, moving back to the register as another customer approached them, “I’m just saying, if you really want to go back, you can.”

“Thanks,” he shot back sarcastically, “I didn’t know that.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Look, I don’t know what you expected from making YouTube videos, or working in a climbing store, but I’m sorry it didn’t meet your expectations,” she sighed, and scanned the last of the customers items, “pretty much nothing we do meets our expectations.”

Chris stared at her, mouth open, apparently offended. “I’m not asking for a castle here,” he said, and she handed the shopper her change, “I just want to do something that’s not soul draining, and actually be happy, is that too much to ask?” 

“Chris!” Sarah yelled, startling James, and pigeon James (yes, he returned). “Happiness is a lot of work, you can’t just take a magic bullet and fix everything! You haven’t done anything to make you happy either!” She was ranting, as if this had been pent up in her for a while.

“Sarah-“ Chris hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. James was making suspiciously little sound. 

Sarah ignored him. “You haven’t seen any doctors or psychologists, you haven’t met up with friends, or made a video in months. Every day you come into the work with the worst possible attitude, saying your life is so hard, when you’re not doing anything to fix it!” Sarah looked at him, her chest rising quickly, silently daring him to respond to her. 

Chris didn’t, he just stared back, not knowing how to react. 

Sarah just shook her head at him, at glanced at the clock on the far wall. “My shift ends in five minutes,” she said, a lot softer, “I’m going to leave, and you’re going to think about what I’ve said.” And with that, she turned, and walked to the staff section at the back of the store. 

Chris turned his head to watch her walk away, body still perched in the customer chair. He hated to admit it.

But she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
